Mi Alma Eres Tú
by himaruya-sama
Summary: Maka ha muerto,pero está buscando la manera de volver para estar con Soul una vez más otro mal summary Soul/Maka cap2: Una Luz Entre Tinieblas, Shadow.
1. El Inicio De Mi Viaje

Cap1: ******El Inicio Del Fin*******

Con la mirada en alto encaró a la muerte, su cuerpo, pobre, sangrando,…. Lenta y dolorosamente… … … atrapada.

Aquella, la eterna de la cual ningún mortal escapa, la dama de negro… silente… cálida y… fría a la vez…

-despierta querida…, no importa, tómate tu tiempo- dijo la muerte con una cándida voz.

-…-

La víctima… está sumida en el dulce mundo que nosotros llamamos… _Inconsciencia._

_**Maka POV**_

-…aka- **una** **dulce voz resonó en mi cabeza… se me hacía extrañamente familiar.**

-Maka**- …mi nombre… ese es mi nombre…**

-¡Maka**!-... ¡lo reconozco! ¡Es la voz de Soul!**

-¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¡Responde por favor, oi MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

…**Soul… se oye desesperado por algo… ¿qué ocurre?...no puedo…mover…mi cuerpo….**

-¡Soul! ¿Qué pasó?-

…**esa voz… no la distingo… ¿Kid?...**

-Soul, déjala, está….-

-¡NO! No digas esa palabra, ella sigue viva pero ¡hay que atenderla rápido!-

…**la primera voz… Black*Star… dijo…. ¿Qué estoy muerta?...**

-_así es querida- _**dijo una dama de negro parada justo enfrente mío.**

_-estás muerta-_

**Muerta…estoy muerta… pero cómo… no es posible.**

_-sí lo es cariño, puedo leer lo que piensas porque técnicamente no tienes cerebro físico que llamar ''mente''-_

…**pero…**

_-¿pero?- _**me dijo burlona la muerte-**_aquí no existe el ''pero'', aquí has muerto y muerta te quedas a menos….-_

**-¿a-a menos?-**

**¿¡Qué!... me cuesta hablar…**

_-pierdes la capacidad de hablar porque también técnicamente no tienes ni boca ni cuerdas vocales físicas con las cuales hablar-_

**A hacer un esfuerzo por hablar… aquí vamos…**

**-dime quien eres, dónde estoy y continúa el comentario que dejaste en el aire- ordené.**

_-como desees, soy Shizuka, la hermana menor de Shinigami, en donde tú estás es ''el mundo transitorio mortal'' o MTM, un lugar gris en donde tu alma es la única luz para iluminar este sitio, y continuando el ''a menos que…''… … … pensándolo bien… mejor no te lo digo, tu insignificante alma jamás podría estar de acuerdo en hacer semejante cosa-_

**-no hacer qué, dime- en ese instante se produjo un silencio aterrador.**

**-**_consumir el alma de un niño a punto de nacer, ocupar el lugar de alguien a punto de morir, o…-_

**De nuevo hizo esa molesta pausa.**

**-¿o?-**

**-**_ocupar el cuerpo del ''predestinado''-_

**-¿qué es el predestinado?-**

**-**_la persona que está dispuesta a darte amor verdadero en la vida-_

_-_**¿Y esa es?, no me interesa, su alma es mía-**

**-**_es… Soul Eater Evans de Death City-_

**-…-**

**No…no puedo… no a Soul… no.**

**-**_aaaah… así que lo conoces, ya no te ves tan valiente, jajá,… Soul, Soul,… alma en inglés ¿no?, a juzgar por tu reacción el tal Soul tiene en su poder tu alma y tu corazón-_

… **consumir…el alma…de Soul… … no puedo matar a un infante, y menos a alguien que está a punto de morir…**

_-¡me olvidé decirte! ¡Tienes límite de tiempo! Y te queda muy~~~ poco-_

**¡Tiempo!... esto es malo… la canción de mi artista favorito dijo una vez "la más difícil elección sería la mejor"…tengo que hacerlo, aunque me duela, DEBO Y QUIERO hacerlo…**

*****Tsubaki POV*****

**-**Maka, resiste por favor- digo al correr junto a su camilla y su arma.

-Maka… resiste… te lo ruego-dice Soul

Soul…me duele verte así… sé que tu quieres a Maka más que como tu técnico o tu amiga… Maka… ¡no mueras!

**Maka POV**

_-¿podrías decirme cómo llegaste aquí?- dijo la muerte._

**-…-**

_-dime, ¿quieres vivir o morir?-_

**-…-**

_-dime… ¿aprecias… tu alma siquiera?- _**dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.**

**-no-**

… … **ya no quiero seguir con esto… Soul no daría ni un mísero centavo por mi alma, el verlo besándose con una chica en el parque lo evidencia… el ama a otra persona… No quiero Más…**

_-entonces… tomaré tu alma- dijo la muerte._

**-pero antes prométeme un par de cosas-**

_-¿qué serían?-_

**-Quiero…que me des la ropa que tenía antes de morir-**

_-hecho- dijo aquella dama recitando algunas cosas y apareciendo mi ropa ya en mi cuerpo fantasmal._

**-Y quiero…quiero… quiero que acabes con mi alma del modo más doloroso posible-**

**-**_¿estás segura de tu decisión?-_

**-…-**

****Normal POV****

**-**Soul, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- dijo Liz fingiendo estar tranquila… su hermana la imitaba.

-…-

Pasaron unos segundos que parecían milenios, todos estaban inquietos esperando que saliese el doctor para que les dijese que no había de qué preocuparse… hasta que un doctor forzando una sonrisa salió de la sala de Maka y los invitó a pasar.

Todos rodearon la camilla en donde estaba Maka llena de tubos, mangueras, una mascarilla de oxígeno y esa molesta máquina que lanzaba pitidos con intervalo de 3 segundos que quitaba toda esperanza de las mentes.

-Maka…- dijo Chrona con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

Kid abrazó a Chrona y Black*Star a Tsubaki que ya estaba llorando.

-Maka… abre los ojos por favor- musitó Soul sosteniendo la mano de su técnico.

Pip-pip, pip…pip…,pip…pip…pip… … pip-piiiiiiiii~

Todos quedaron inmóviles, sus rostros mostraban desesperación, dolor, angustia y rabia…lo último que alcanzó a hacer Tsubaki, para la emoción de todos fue acercarse, tomar la otra mano de Maka, darle un beso en la frente y decir:

-Buenas noches, Maka, dulces sueños-

Chrona al oír eso sólo atinó a hacer lo mismo que Tsubaki y sollozar, todos se despidieron de la misma manera, Soul le dio un beso en sus fríos y delicados labios y se fue… pero… Chrona se quedó al último diciéndole a Kid que lo alcanzaría más adelante, luego de eso, con su dedo dibujó sobre la frente de Maka una cruz cristiana, rezó, y al final, se acercó a su oído susurrándole:

-Maka, si es que me escuchas,… encuentra a Kurosora-.


	2. Una Luz Entre Tinieblas, Shadow

Cap. 2: "El desarrollo del milagro"

_Maka POV*************************************_

_-¿Dónde… estoy?-__** dije mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, y… bueno, hasta pensar me dolía.**_

_**Mi visión no ayudaba en lo más mínimo aunque creo que el lugar, ya era así: un lugar negro con nubes grisáceas a ras de suelo, casi como la oficina de Shinigami-sama, aunque para mi desgracia, sabía que no me encontraba ahí.**_

_-estás en el mundo entre la vida y la muerte- __**dijo una chica que desconocía en lo más mínimo.**_

_**Era una chica de cabello negro y largo, bastante largo, creo que le llegaba a las rodillas… usaba un vestido gris oscuro de encaje abierto en la mitad del faldón, usaba shorts ajustados y zapatos negros de ninja, en la parte alta usaba medias mangas y el cuello del vestido era tipo cuello de tortuga, al final de las medias mangas había vuelos, el medio del top era de de un negro brillante, y usaba guantes de encaje negro… pero lo más raro era que usaba un collar extraño: **__**era una cruz de madera con una figura al parecer de bronce de un hombre crucificado**__**, nunca había visto esa cruz puesto que mi religión es la de Shinigami-sama… o sea el "shiteísmo"**_

_**Sin embargo, al ver mi posición vulnerable, entré en pánico, ella podía ser una asesina o un kishin y yo aquí sin arma para defenderme…**_

_-¡aaaah! ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Soul, Soul!- __**grité de miedo, al parecer a la chica yo le importaba un comino, como puede que no…**_

_**- ¬¬**__ eh, no te servirá de nada gritar, eres un fantasma-__** dijo la chica**_

_**-**__cierto, ¿Quién eres? ¿Estás aquí para ayudarme o para atacarme?- __** le digo sin dejar mi posición defensiva.**_

_**-**__vaya, si que eres agradecida, hablarle así a la persona a la que le debes el alma… o lo que quede de ella…-__**dice la desconocida-**__ pero de cualquier manera, está bien, eso es lo que hace una persona cuerda, no los demás chiflados de aquí-._

_**De alguna manera, con sarcasmo y todo, había algo en ella que me hizo sentir tranquila, algo que me decía que podía confiar en ella… **_

_**-**__mil disculpas pero reitero la pregunta: ¿Quién eres?-_

_-mi nombre es Shadow Kurosora Nova Hoshizoku Himaruya- __**dijo con un tono más amable-**__ y tu ¿Quién eres?-_

_-Soy… soy, Maka Chiaki Albarn-__** digo con suavidad.**_

_**-**__bueno Maka, dime ¿Quién es Soul?-_

_-Soul, Soul, es, esto, es ahh… ¡MI ARMA!-__** digo nerviosa- **__si, es mi arma ¬/¬ ._

_-mmm… tu arma… él está en el mundo de la vida ¿cierto?-_

_-ehh.. eso creo, Dime ehh…- __** ehh… ¿cómo le digo?.**_

_- Shadow, llámame Shadow-_

_-bueno, Shadow, ¿soy un fantasma?-_

_-disculpa mi anterior modo de expresarme, sólo lo dije para que me entendieras en tu lenguaje, pero así es, aunque preferiría que lo dejásemos "ente", el término "fantasma" suena demasiado burdo-_

_-de acuerdo- __**asentí.**_

_**-**__dime, aparte de mi rostro ¿ves algo más?-_

_-realmente, no-_

_**Era verdad, estaba en un lugar extraño , junto a Shadow quien no parecía inmutarse por lo espeluznante del lugar, solas sin un alma alrededor… y sin mencionar que nuestros cuerpos eran la única luz del sitio… o mejor dicho, nuestras almas…**_

_**-**__bueno- __**dijo arrodillándose ante mí, el detalle que no mencioné es que ella medía algo así como 1.60 o 1.55.-**__¿me acompañarías para buscar la salida e este tétrico lugar?-__**dijo al mismo tiempo que me ofrecía la mano en un gesto de amistad.**_

_**-**__… ¡de acuerdo! ^w^- _

_**Y estrechamos las manos en señal de trato…**_


	3. Conociéndote y Conociéndome 1 parte

Cap3: Conociéndome y Conociéndote

_Maka POV**************************************************************_

_**Mientras Kuro y yo caminábamos buscando la salida de este lugar salido de quien sabe dónde, de este "mundo"**_

_**(pues no pienso decir aquel nombre tan largo)… de alguna manera sentí curiosidad de cómo llegó ella aquí… … … bueno para terminar esta incómoda batalla mental, le pregunté:**_

_**-**_nee… Shadow-chan… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

_**-**_seguro, pregunta lo que desees-

-etto… ¿cómo llegaste a este sitio? So-solo claro está, si puedes decirme, no te obligo a nada-

_**Bueno, no sería nada cortés indagar en la vida personal de los demás y meter las narices donde no corresponde…**_

-mmm… es una larga historia… verás… yo no soy un humano normal… aquí sólo entran las almas Grígori, unas almas de color muy blanco y con unas alitas por detrás, que casualmente tienes tú y que por destino tengo yo-

-¿Qué significa?-

-que tu y yo somos ángeles, o por lo menos tú, yo soy el lado oscuro de otra persona a la cual yo quiero como mi hermana, aunque yo tengo mi propia alma-

-aaaah-

-Y pues mi historia es bastante larga pues comienza desde mi infancia en adelante y no quiero aburrirte con mis memorias y mi vida entera y mi vida ha sido muuuuuy larga , además no te contaré todo, iré por partes, ahora te puedo contar UNA PARTE DE MI INFANCIA sobre como recibí mi magia de agua etc… PERO NADA MÁS POR AHORA. ¿quieres saberlo?

-me gustaría saberlo, me gustaría oír tu vida, conocerte más-

-Pues entonces déjame recordar….-

_Flashback*******************************************************_

_Esto comienza con una niñita igual a shadow sólo que sonríe más, usa un vestidito sencillo blanco de tirantes y corte de cuello cuadrado y en el cuello lleva atada una cinta de color azul , la niñita aparenta unos 4 años…._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Vengan a jugar conmigo!- dice la niña._

_-jaja, ya vamos Aura-chan- dice una señora de cabello negro y largo hasta los muslos con gesto amable que trae un vestido verde agua._

_-hijita no te alejes mucho- dice un hombre peliplata , con el cabello amarrado en una cola baja que le llega hasta 2 cm más debajo de los hombros._

_-¡vengan , vengan! El viento está silbando!- dice la niña llamada Aura._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-¿eh?... ¿mamá, papá?-_

_La niña se encuentra en el bosque justo a su lado hay una laguna hermosa y cristalina que a lo lejos se ve la desembocadura de un río._

… _**en ese entonces yo no tenía idea de que existían las sirenas, lo vine a saber después, sin embargo creía en ellas…**_

_**Las sirenas son tu reflejo, cuando crees que te reflejas en el agua por efecto cristalino de ésta, en realidad hay una sirena que te observa por abajo y que imita tus movimientos, lo único que el agua en realidad refleja es tu ropa pero nada más… una sirena o un tritón no pueden mostrarse ante su persona correspondiente, hasta saber que su corazón es puro, y que no revelará su existencia a los otros humanos… también hay otra norma… el humano debe haber descubierto a la criatura, sólo entonces, ésta se podrá mostrar ante el humano… antes no…**_

_-¿eh? Qué raro, en vez de mi reflejo veo una bola brillante de luz muy bonita que se mueve de un lado a otro-_

…_**en ese instante, un ángel bajo del cielo sin embargo no me di cuenta de **__**quién**__** era,…era el ángel Gabriel, puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me dio una palmadita en ella, se agachó a mi nivel y me dijo…**_

_-hola, ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Gabriel ¿y el tuyo?-_

_-mi nombre es Aura, pero todos me llaman Aura-chan-_

_-suena lindo-_

_-gracias-_

_-dime ¿tú sabes quién soy yo?-_

_-¡si sé! ¡Eres el ángel Gabriel! Mi madre me ha contado muchas historias sobre ti, y tus amigos-_

_-así es soy un ángel, dime ¿ves la bolita de luz que está en el agua?-_

_-si la veo -_- pero no puedo alcanzarla-_

_-yo se que puedes alcanzarla, sólo debes intentarlo-_

_-seguro?-_

_-si, pues te quiero y confío en ti-_

… _**intenté tomar la esfera, y lo logré, cuando saqué mi mano del agua, estaba seca como si el agua no la hubiera ni siquiera tocado,… entonces sentí una fiebre inmensa que aumentaba cada vez más…literalmente me estaba quemando en vida, pues mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas, y entonces vi mi reflejo… yo me podía ver, y tenía unas pequeñas alas de vampiro que se veían muy tiernas, sin embargo… a mi lado habían 2 personas más… eran ambas iguales a mí, sólo que yo en vez de la cinta azul del principio, yo tenía una negra, la chica de la derecha, tenía una cinta blanca, y alas de angelito chibi, y la niña del medio tenía alas de angelito chibi pero de un color muy parecido al mío, era un color morado…**_

_-qué te parece? Ahora eres un ángel como yo, sólo que muy diferente-_

… _**finalmente se despidió, dijo algo de que muy pronto nos volveríamos a encontrar, y algo de que debíamos educarnos más… luego en un destello de luz nos dejó solas… la niña que ahora tenía la cinta azul, habló sobre conocernos mejor, sin embargo yo y la chica de blanco éramos como recién nacidas, y luego de explicarle eso pasó a nombrarnos pues no teníamos nombre… a la chica de la cinta blanca de puso Ángel, pues su personalidad era como la de un angelito, en cambio a mí me puso Shadow, pues significaba sombra, correspondientemente, Ángel y yo éramos el lado Bueno y el lado Malo de Aura, pero no podíamos haber pedido mejores nombres…**_

…_**en cuanto terminamos de hablar Ángel tocó la mano de Aura-chan y desapareció, Aura-chan no lo entendía pero yo le expliqué que ahora éramos parte de ella y ella de nosotras y que podíamos salir y entrar a voluntad de su cuerpo…**_

…_**le dije que se adelantara, y me hizo caso… pero yo me interesé en otra cosa… me asomé al agua y le grité a mi reflejo que sabía que ella era una sirena… luego de eso, mi reflejo asomó medio cuerpo desde el agua, hizo un puchero, y dijo:**_

_-¿Cómo sabías que en realidad era una sirena?-_

… _**le dije que en uno de mis movimientos se había equivocado y se le vio la cola… finalmente nos hicimos amigas y dijo que me daría un regalo…**_

_-dame tu mano-_

…_**me arrojó al agua y me ahogó… extrañamente**__**podía respirar… hizo aparecer una bola brillante de color azul mar…**_

_-esto te pertenece desde siempre-_

… _**y me dio la magia del agua…**_

_**********************************************__**FIN FLASHBACK*********_

_-esa es una parte de mi infancia pero lamentablemente no puedo contarte más-_

_-de acuerdo, sabré esperar,-_

_-gracias Maka-_

_-no hay de qué, por eso somos amigas-_

_-si, tienes razón, ahora somos amigas-_

_***************************************TIME OUT***************************************_

_**Pues bien esta es la 1° parte del capitulo 3°: Conociéndote y Conociéndome. Con este capitulo salgo del hiatus, lamento haber tardado tanto y prometo que voy a continuar mi fic de: "La Batalla Final" con un ligero cambio de modo narrativo, y con mi otro fic: "Todo por una maldita carta de cadena" lo siento pero no había podido continuarlos… este capi es algo corto y casi trata de la infancia de mi personaje original que me representa Física y Sicológicamente a mí **__**( no es broma literalmente me describí y me agregué a la historia, mi imaginación y mis sueños son demasiado grandes y sencillamente no pude evitarlo)**__** además me gusta estar en mis historias así que si no les gustó que me agregara, 1° díganme cualquier cosa que se les antoje pues no me importará y 2° SIMPLEMENTE NO LO LEAN.**_

_**Acepto todo tipo de reviews desde tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, cuchillazos, pasteles de cumpleaños, felicitaciones etc…**_


End file.
